Straight, No Chaser
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Olivia's mother and Alex meet on the subway...sort of. A/O later on.
1. A Few Days Down

I own nothing blah blah....anway, I've been working on this for a while so there are a few more chapters already done after this. I'll post them later on after they've been tweeked some more. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Alex grumbled all the way down the stairs of the subway. Of all the days for her car to break down, it had to the one where all fifty thousand taxis on the island of Manhattan were avoiding her. After almost twenty minutes of trying to hail a cab, she decided to suck it up and ride the subway. It wasn't like she was going far. She just needed to get there quickly before her date left without her.

The blonde usually wasn't a germiphobe, but there was something about being underground, next to the sewers that made her skin crawl. So she sat in a plastic chair on the near empty car and tried desperately not to touch anything.

She was fairly patient during the ride, but was waiting at the doors when the train pulled to a stop. As she hurried every click of her heels brought back an SVU file that started in the underground. She would have ran up the stairs had her heels let her.

As she got to the landing halfway up the stairs, she head a crash of thunder. "Wonderful," she uttered, realizing that she didn't have an umbrella. She ran a hand through her hair and continued her trudge to the top.

A few steps into the second half the stairs, she saw an older woman stumbled to the railing. It was obvious she was drunk and Alex knew that the situation wasn't going to end well for the woman. As she contemplated trying to hail the woman a cab, she watched a small misstep for the woman turn into a tumble down the stairs.

Alex couldn't get out of the way fast enough, so she braced herself as best she could. She could smell the bourbon on the woman as she was hit by the flying body. She managed to stabilize the woman enough to stop her fall, but couldn't manage to stabilize herself. The last thing she remembered before hitting the cold concrete of the landing was a flash of lightning across the sky.

Olivia rubbed her eyes as she walked into the hospital. The call that told her that her mother had fallen down the stairs of the subway was not a pleasant one although the person on the other end of the line kept insisting she was fine. It also didn't sit well that her mother had taken someone else down with her.

After she found out her mother's room, she tried to gather her thoughts. She was angry with her mother for continuing her slow latent suicide. She was angry with her for hurting someone else in the process. She was worried about her mother of course, but disappointed that her mother had lost all control over herself.

When she got to the room, she didn't even bother looking at the name on the door because the door was cracked and she could hear her mother speaking.

"I feel fine," her mother insisted.

"It's just standard procedure," the nurse assured her with a kind smile.

Olivia stepped in and intervened, "Let her do her job mom."

Serena Benson shot an aggravated look at her daughter, but laid back in the bed, "Fine."

After a few more questions the nurse left and Olivia sat in the chair next to her mother's bed, "What happened?"

"I must have slipped," her mother stated, although it was obvious she herself didn't believe it.

Olivia just nodded knowing that was all she was going to get from the stubborn older woman. She scanned the room. There was a curtain dividing the room in half.

"That's the young woman I bumped into as I fell," Serena answered the question Olivia hadn't gotten a chance to ask yet.

Curiosity got the best of her and Olivia stood, walking slowly to the curtain. She was tired of apologizing for her mother, but this was something that definitely deserved an apology.

When she got to the curtain she peeked around, trying to determine if the occupant of the bed was awake. She couldn't tell because the thin frame on the bed was laying on their side, facing away. She looked at the person's belongings that occupied the chair next to the bed. A coat, scarf, and attaché were neatly stacked on the chair. The attaché looked oddly familiar to Olivia. She took a step closer because something tucked between the back of the chair and the bag caught her eye. A familiar looking blue folder was sticking out. Olivia moved the bag a centimeter with her finger revealing the NYPD seal that was used for case files.

The attaché and folder meant that her mother had taken down someone who working the DA's office. She sighed and prayed that it was someone she didn't know.

She didn't realize that she had gotten so close to the bed, to get a look at the belongings. Olivia let her eyes wonder to the bed where she caught a glimpse of the face of the woman her mother essentially assaulted.

"Oh my god," Olivia breathed.

"What is it?" her mother asked from the other side of the curtain.

Olivia darted back to her mother's side of the room when she saw Alex start to stir from the voices. Olivia walked to her mother's side and pointed to the curtain, whispering, "Do you have any idea who that is?" She didn't wait for an answer, "That's ADA Alex Cabot. I work with her everyday."

Just as she had finished her sentence she heard the familiar ring of the ADAs cell phone going off. There was a rustle of sheets and then a quick, curt, "Cabot." Her voice softened immediately, "Hey Elliot."

Olivia was surprised at the name that had just come out of Alex's mouth. She continued to listen to the conversation. "Yeah…I called a friend of mine who was still at work and he filed it. You and Olivia can serve it first thing tomorrow…Elliot, you don't have to. I'm fine…Elliot….Fine, just bring me a sandwich or something…You might want to let your partner know about the warrant first…Alright….See you in a few."

The detective started to panic after Alex hung up. Then she panicked more when she heard her own cell phone ring. After figuring that eventually Alex was going to know what happened and that she was there and that it was her mother that caused to her be in the hospital, she sighed and pushed away all thoughts of running out the door.

When her phone was still ringing a few seconds later, Olivia answered as she usually did and prepared for the embarrassment that her mother usually brought her multiplied by ten because she had a hurt someone besides just herself this time and this person was Alexandra Cabot.

"Benson," Olivia answered.

"Hey," Elliot replied, "Just letting you know that Cabot got the warrant for us to search the apartment tomorrow. I'm going to take her something to eat because she's in the hospital if you'd like to come with me."

"What happened?" Olivia asked, wanting to know what Alex had been telling everyone else.

Elliot paused, "She didn't say. She keeps telling me she's fine, but I think something is wrong if she keeps hiding it."

"Alright," Olivia ran a hand through her hair, "I'll meet you there."

"Do you want something to eat?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at her mother who was looking at her and then she looked at the blue curtain that Alex was staring a hole through. "No thanks. I'll eat later."

"Are you okay Liv?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered, "I'll see you when you get here."

"You're already there…" Elliot started, but Olivia had already hung up.

After a few seconds her mother asked, "Who was that?"

"Elliot," Olivia answered, "He's going to be here in a few minutes."

"Why?" Serena asked, trying to straighten her hair as much as possible.

Olivia walked over to the curtain, "He's bringing some food to our ADA."

"Can you pull the curtain back Liv?" Alex asked, quietly.

The detective obliged and finally got to looked at the blonde. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail behind her. There was a small cut on her cheek just under where her infamous glasses stopped. She wasn't wearing the standard issue hospital gown. She was in a charcoal gray long sleeved shirt with a large bulge around her left wrist, which Olivia guessed was a cast or brace of some kind. Whatever else she was wearing was covered by blankets.

Alex looked over at the woman who had knocked her down the stairs. Olivia was expecting to have to defend her mother to the younger woman so she set her jaw, ready.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked gently.

Serena nodded, "Are you?"

The blonde smiled tiredly, "I'm fine."

Olivia was shocked so much so that she almost needed to sit down. No one had ever been that pleasant to her mother after they had damaged their property, much less hurt them physically.

It took a moment, but Alex finally looked at Olivia. She was about to speak when the door opened. Elliot stepped in with two plastic sacks filled with Styrofoam containers. He looked around a moment before nodding to Serena. "Mrs. Benson."

"Elliot," she nodded back, looking to Olivia.

"What happened?" Elliot asked, although he had an idea who caused everything. He loved Olivia like a sister, but he didn't love Serena like a second mother. He believed that Olivia had put up with Serena for a lot longer than a daughter should have to.

The Benson women looked who Alex who didn't skip a beat, "I got hit by a cab. Not really hit, but clipped. Enough to knock me unconscious."

"Did you get the medallion number?" Elliot set one for the plastic bags in the vacant chair by the door and reached for his notepad.

"No," Alex shook her head, "It was dark." The blonde shrugged, "I'll be fine. You certainly have better things to do than to chase down every cab in the city."

Elliot seemed reluctant to give up, but he finally nodded, "You're right." He took a Styrofoam container out of the bag and handed it to Alex before handing one to Olivia then Serena.

"I told you not to get me anything," Olivia told Elliot.

Elliot pointed to Alex, "She told me to."

"Since when do you do what I say?" Alex asked with a small smirk, opening the box and eyeing the sandwich.

Olivia was starting to feel like she was in an alternate universe. Elliot and Alex were being friendly toward each other. Alex was being considerate, sweet even. She had rarely seen the ADA like that and only in the most extreme cases. Olivia chalked it up to the morphine that the nurses had probably been given Alex for the pain of whatever was ailing her.

"Same cab hit you?" Elliot asked Serena, politely trying to joke.

She smiled back, "The stairs into the subway were slippery and I took a wrong step. Down I went."

"I hope you feel better," Elliot nodded to the eldest Benson and walked over to Alex, "I can come back later if you're not feeling up to it."

"I can't feel anything," Alex sat up straight and set her sandwich on the bedside table. She reached for her attaché and groaned in pain before sitting back on the bed, "Okay, I can't feel anything if I don't move."

"You're in the hospital," Elliot chuckled and shook his head, "I'll meet you in your office later this week."

Alex made a face indicating that she wasn't happy and she waned to get it done. The look could make Elliot uncomfortable, but not much else because she threw it at him all the time.

"Call me when you get out of here," Elliot smirked. He turned to Olivia, "Call me if you need anything."

The female detective nodded and Elliot walked out.

Olivia's mother yawned and laid down, "I think I need to sleep for a while."

The detective nodded and squeezed her mother's hand before walking over to Alex's side of the room and pulling the curtain. "Thank you for what you said to Elliot. For the food and the cab."

"It was no problem," Alex smiled slightly, "And we conspire to get you to eat a lot more than you realize."

"I'll remember that," Olivia smiled back, "Are you really okay?"

The blonde nodded, "Of course I am."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you here?"

"The doctors think they should watch me over night because a concrete stair hit me in the head," Alex took a sip of her water that was sitting on the food tray.

"What about that?" Olivia pointed to Alex's wrist.

The blonde pulled the sleeve up revealing a black wrist brace. "Just a sprain. Liv I'm fine. Don't worry about it. When I walk out of this hospital I'll be fine and this will all be behind us."

Olivia glanced on the other side of the curtain to see her mother fast asleep. Then she sat in the chair next to Alex's bed, "Are you sure I can't do anything else?"

"It was an accident," Alex assured her, "It's not a problem. Being an SVU ADA in this city, I'm surprised this is the worst that's happened to me so far."

"Are you sure?"

Alex smirked, "If you keep asking me that, there's going to be something wrong with _you_."

"There's the ADA I know," Olivia chuckled. She leaned back, "What were you doing on the subway anyway?"

"My car wouldn't start," Alex took a deep breath, "And I couldn't get a cab to stop for me for anything and I was late for a date so I was in a hurry."

"A date?" Olivia asked.

The blonde nodded, "He hasn't even called to see if I was okay and this happened four hours ago."

"I think you can do better," Olivia smiled softly, "If I was him, I'd be sitting right next to you until you got better."

"Well you're not him," Alex smiled back, "Which is apparent because you're sitting there and he isn't."

"He doesn't seem like he deserves you," the brunette leaned forward.

Alex shook her head, a coy smirk playing on her lips, "He doesn't."

Olivia smirked, "Then why did you agree to go out with him?"

"I haven't had a date in a long time," Alex emphasized the word 'long'. She shrugged, "No one really understands the hours that I work and that sometimes I'll have to cancel last minute."

The detective nodded, "I get that. That's why so many cops date other cops. I don't know if that's true for DAs."

Alex nodded, "It is, but I won't do it. Mixing work and a love life never, ever turns out well."

"From experience," Olivia smiled, "I agree."

The blonde yawned, "Excuse me."

"Sorry," Olivia stood, "I'm keeping you awake."

"No," Alex shook her head, "It's just the medicine they gave me for my back. It makes me tired."

"Your back?" the detective asked with a raised eyebrow, "What else is injured? How bad is your back?"

The ADA sighed, "It's just achy and bruised. I fell backwards on the stairs."

"What else?" Olivia crossed her arms.

"I had a concussion," Alex shrugged, "But it's mostly my back and wrist. I'm fine. I'll be back to work before you can say where's my warrant?"

Olivia chuckled, "Please just let me know if you need anything."

"Maybe," the blonde smirked mischievously. She looked at the chair by her bed and pointed, "Can you hand me that folder?"

"Are you going to work?"

"Of course," Alex nodded.

"Then no."

The blonde tried to glare at the detective, but couldn't seem to muster up the usual emotions to direct at the detective. She finally smiled, "What will it take to get you to hand that to me? Because I can't bend over and get it."

"Do you ever relax?" Olivia asked.

"As a matter of fact no," Alex shook her head. She started to move toward the edge of the bed to get the folder. When she leaned forward, she winced and Olivia was immediately by her side.

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met," Olivia picked up the file and handed it to Alex.

"Thank you." She picked up her glasses off of her food tray and slid them on.

Olivia shook her head, "I'm going to go buy you a book or a Gameboy."

"I wouldn't object to a book," Alex smirked before opening the file in front of her.

The detective chuckled, "I'm going to head to my apartment for some clothes then I'll be back. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm okay," Alex smiled sweetly before turning back to her papers.

Olivia put her jacket on and shook her head. She'd never know Alex to be that happy and she'd never seen her smile like that. The only smile she ever saw from the blonde was when she knew she had a perp right where she wanted them. Olivia decided that it was probably the drugs for her pain and she should enjoy it while she could.


	2. Happenstance

When Olivia returned it was a few minutes past eleven. She set her overnight bag down next to the chair she would be sleeping in. She hoped that Alex would still be on the drugs tomorrow when she told the blonde she had called Donnelly and gotten her two days off.

She wasn't sure if Alex was asleep, so she picked up the book she had brought the blonde and crept around the curtain. She smiled when she saw the blonde still diligently at work.

"You really should learn to relax," Olivia walked over to the nightstand and put the book on it.

"Relaxing doesn't win cases," Alex smirked. She saw the book and picked it up, "Thanks Liv. I love this book."

"You don't strike me as a poetry type," Olivia walked back to the foot of the bed.

Alex shrugged, "There's no reason for you to know that I am. The only time you see me, I'm in a suit."

"So your suit makes you a lawyer?" Olivia grinned.

Alex chuckled, "No. My J.D. makes me a lawyer. Being a prosecutor isn't an easy job. If a defense attorney sees a weakness, I'm done for."

"Well, why don't I take you to breakfast after you get out of here and we'll explore the civilian side of Alex Cabot," the detective offered.

"If you think you're ready for it," Alex smirked.

"I think I am," Olivia crossed her arms.

Alex looked back down at her papers, "Good because something happened and I don't have to go to work for the next few days, so I'm free."

Olivia's jaw dropped. She immediately looked away and then back at Alex who was looking at her from behind her folder. "I-uh…How did you find out?"

"Donnelly called me after you got off the phone with her," Alex replied. She was trying to keep a smile from her face, but wasn't quite succeeding. "I appreciate your concern Olivia, but I could have gone to work tomorrow."

"You shouldn't," Olivia countered, "You never rest. At least me and the guys take turns picking up a case. You're prosecuting a whole island's worth of crime by yourself. I took tomorrow off too. I'm going to force you to relax if it kills me."

"It may," Alex grinned.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Consider it payback for you and Elliot tricking me into eating."

The blonde deadpanned, "Oh yeah. How horrible of us."

"Well I appreciate you and Elliot being nice behind my back," Olivia answered. She glanced at her mother behind on the other side of the curtain, "Has she been okay?"

Alex nodded, "She woke up once and asked where you were and then went to sleep."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled quickly, "Let me know if you need anything okay?" She was still worried about her mother and how bad she had hurt Alex.

"Okay," Alex slowly took her glasses off, "And I meant what I said about this incident never leaving this room. As far as the rest of the world in concerned, I was hit by a cab that sped off."

"There's still your medical record," Olivia gestured to the clipboard hanging on the end of her bed.

The blonde slowly smiled, "There's nothing in there."

Olivia didn't believe it so she picked it up herself and opened it. There were medical information about Alex's injuries, but the part where it was supposed to explain how it happened was empty. "How did you get them to do that?"

As she slid her glasses back on she smirked, "I'm very persuasive."

"I didn't know you were that persuasive," Olivia put the chart back, "How many of your records have been redacted?"

Alex nonchalantly shrugged, but couldn't suppress a small smile.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow, "That smirk tells me that you've done this sort of thing before."

The blonde forced her smile down and answered in the most professional voice possible, "You can't prove it."

"I guess not," the detective stood next to the chair next to Alex's bed. "Any work I can help with?"

Blonde hair waved as Alex shook her head, " I don't think so. Just legal stuff."

"Well, it's almost midnight," Olivia placed her hands on the back of the chair, "You should get some sleep."

"Maybe later," Alex flipped a page on the file in front of her. She kept on writing and referencing a different file.

"I'll be over there if you need me," Olivia gave up and went back to the chair next to her mother's bed.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but when Olivia woke up, she found Alex and her mother in a deep conversation about literature. Her mother was sitting on top of the sheets, already in the clothes Olivia had brought for her and Alex was packing up her work.

Serena smiled when she saw Olivia awake. "Good morning honey."

The teenager inside Olivia caused her to blush. Her mother using pet names in front of Alex was just like if one of her high school friends had been standing there.

The blonde didn't seem to notice so Olivia stood up, "Leaving already counselor?"

"As fast as possible," Alex joked.

Looking at her mother, she picked up her overnight back and asked, "Ready?"

Serena nodded, ready to followed Olivia out the door.

After they signed out, Olivia walked them to the car.

"Wow," the ADA grinned when she saw Olivia's Mustang, "It's gorgeous."

Olivia smiled, proud of her baby, "Thanks."

Alex deftly climbed into the bench backseat like she did it all the time while Serena settled in the passenger's seat. Olivia slid behind the wheel and started the car, the roar of the engine filling the interior.

A few minutes into their drive, Serena turned around in her seat and asked Alex, "What are you plans today?"

The attorney shrugged, "I was promised breakfast, but after that, nothing."

"Why don't I take you to dinner tonight?" Serena smiled, "I enjoyed your unconventional view of Bulgakov."

Alex smiled, "I'd love to." She dug in her attaché and handed her card to Serena, "Call me when you want to go."

Olivia didn't like where this was going. Most restaurants served wine at dinner and she didn't want her mother to embarrass Alex while they were out in public.

"Can't you come with us to breakfast?" Alex asked.

"I have to get to work," Serena replied, "but thank you for the offer."

When they pulled up to Columbia University, Olivia let her mother out of the car with a quick goodbye and took off again.

Alex climbed into the passenger's seat and looked at Olivia with an unmistakable air of distaste, "Why did you let your mom go to work while you forced me to take time off?"

Momentarily stunned by the attack, Olivia recovered and answered, "She stands in front of a class and talks for an hour. Plus she has two TAs and you took most of the impact from the fall. I know she'll be okay. I'm worried about you and your head and your back and your arm."

"I'm fine," Alex softened, "Are you sure she's okay?"

Olivia nodded, "I've known her for a long time." She hoped that the joke would lighten the mood a little.

Alex smiled and nodded, finally believing that Olivia wouldn't have left her mother had she not really believed she was okay.

They went to a small café that Olivia knew and loved. It was small and quaint. The kind where you could have an intimate conversation without being bothered or even have to realize that anyone else was in the room.

Alex frowned as Olivia fussed over her, opening the door, guarding her as she walked, and pulling her chair out.

"I'm injured," Alex told Olivia, "Not eighty."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Olivia asked, "You're moving a little stiff."

The blonde decided to be honest and say, "My back still hurts, but the pain pills are doing their job."

"Is there anything I can do?" the detective asked, genuinely concerned.

"Stop fussing over me," Alex held Olivia's eyes, "Please."

After looking Alex over, Olivia decided that there wasn't much she could do anyway. At least not while they were seated. "Okay. I'll try."

"So what's good here?" Alex asked as she perused the menu.

The automatic answer came out of her mouth, "Everything." Then she looked up at Alex and noticed the blonde was about to quip back, "I mean the bagels are great. And the eggs and the sausage. There blueberry pancakes are great and the orange juice is fresh. Plus the coffee is way better than the sludge at work. I usually grab some here on the way to work."

Alex smiled great, "I'll have that."

"Have what?" the waitress walked up to the table and smiled.

"A bagel, eggs, sausage, blueberry pancakes, orange juice and coffee," Alex replied.

The waitress grinned at the look on Olivia's face, "Do you want two or four pancakes?"

"Four," Alex answered definitively.

Olivia looked at the ADA wide-eyed. Alex saw this and chuckled, "I missed dinner last night."

"What can I get you detective?" the waitress asked.

Olivia looked over the menu again and sighed.

"The usual?" came from the amused waitress asked.

The brunette nodded and handed the menu to her.

As the waitress took the menus, "Maybe you'll try something else next time."

"Don't count on it," Olivia joked back.

After the waitress was gone, Alex looked at Olivia, "You really do come here a lot."

Olivia nodded, "And I get the same thing every time."

The attorney just nodded and smiled, adding, "So you're a creature of habit."

"I wouldn't go that far," Olivia added more as a defense than anything. She knew she was a creature of habit.

"Oh really?" Alex asked, leaning stiffly forward, folding her hands on the table, "Then it's a coincidence that every time you get coffee at the precinct you get the sugar and powdered cream out, then your mug, put the sugar in the bottom of the mug, then cream and then pour the coffee in. Set it on the counter, put the sugar and cream back, then get a stirring stick, swirl it around three time, stick it in your mouth then throw it away before returning to your desk."

Olivia thought for a moment, mentally making coffee before her jaw dropped open, "That's uncanny. I must do that a lot or you must be extremely observant."

"It's a little of both," Alex answered with a smug smile.

"How does Elliot make his coffee?" Olivia asked.

The blonde paused, trying to remember. The waitress came back and dropped off their drinks before walking off. She finally gave up, "No idea."

Olivia nodded down and realized she was making her coffee the exact way that Alex had just described and chuckled, "So I'm the only one interesting enough to watch make coffee."

"I guess so," Alex shrugged taking a long drink of her orange juice. She changed the subject and took a deep breath, "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Catering to your every whim," Olivia replied, partially serious and partially baiting the blonde.

She took the bait and focused her blue eyes on Olivia with the strength of a laser, "Then my first whim is for you to drop my off at my apartment and you can go…"

Olivia cut her off, "I was just kidding."

"Oh," Alex's glare alleviated.

"You're the most stubborn person I've ever met," Olivia chuckled.

Alex smirked, "I've heard that more times than you'd believe."

"I've heard Elliot say it to you more than once," the detective smiled.

"Say is an understatement. More like yell."

"You yell at him too."

"I don't deny that," Alex smiled devilishly.

Olivia was about to comment on Alex's love to argue when the food came. An elated grin appeared on the blonde's face as her food took up more than half of the small table.

The detective never thought it was possible for someone to delicately and elegantly devour food, but Alex proved her wrong. The blonde ate like she hadn't seen food in weeks, but still managed to keep her social grace.

Once the blonde cleaned her plates, she neatly stacked them and leaned back in her chair.

Olivia sat, bewildered and wondered where all the food went. Alex's stomach wasn't protruding in the least. She watched Alex stretch and run a hand through her hair.

"I've never…" Olivia stuttered, "You just…wow."

Alex smiled the smuggest smile Olivia had ever seen. "I'll take that as a compliment."

After a few more minutes of stunned silence, Alex grabbed the ticket and walked to the counter leaving Olivia still at the table, counting the empty plates Alex left in her place. Then she realized Alex was paying the check, she jumped up and stopped the blonde's hand from raising her credit card to the cashier. As she pulled it down she pulled out her own and handed it over.

Alex quirked an eyebrow, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Treating you to breakfast," Olivia held Alex's eyes for longer than necessary in a silent power struggle.

Something in the blonde's eyes was slightly unnerving. Olivia felt Alex was reading her mind through her eyes, then reaching a phantom arm into down to her heart and lightly squeezing her heart. Olivia wasn't quite sure how she had become sucked into the blue eyes, but she felt the light around her slowly fading until the only thing she could see what blue.

Reality came crashing down around her after a few seconds and her eyes darted away. She was disappointed with herself for not winning the stare down and for completely losing herself and reality.

She took her credit card back and signed the receipt. When she turned to leave, she caught a glimpse of Alex's smug smile. She won and she knew it.

"So," Olivia tried to leave the loss behind, "Where to counselor?" She had a sinking feeling that Alex wouldn't let her live it down.

The blonde smiled gracefully, "I'm game for anything detective."

Olivia opened the door for Alex, who stepped into the cold crisp air. A smile on her face didn't seem to go away. It was odd for Olivia to see the smile so much, but she felt it was something she could get used to.


	3. Battle Studies

I meant to post this earlier, but I got caught up watching the Olympics. How cute is Lindsey Vonn? ;) (Does anyone else thing she looks just like Elisabeth Rohm?)

Anyway, the next chapter is already written, but it needs to be typed which I hate doing. I'll work on it between classes tomorrow and hopefully have it up by... 3pm CST?

Enjoy.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have any suggestions for something to do?" Olivia asked over the roof of her car, "On my days off, I go rock climbing or running, neither of which you can do."

"I don't have to do them. You can go rock climbing by yourself," Alex answered, opening the passenger door, "You don't have to entertain me all day."

They both slid into the car and Olivia started the engine, listening to the roar before turning to Alex, "If I take you home what are you going to do?"

"Work," Alex stated.

"Exactly," Olivia smiled, "So I'm not so much entertaining you all day so much as distracting you from your work."

"How counterproductive," the blonde droned. She looked out the window, "Why do you think I work too much?"

"Because you do," the detective stated, "You're always the first person to leave when we're out having drinks with the guys. You say it's because you have to work. And I'm sure you do that with other people too."

"I…" Alex paused, "Plead the fifth."

They drove in silence while Olivia tried to figure out something to do. A few minutes later she added, "You really impressed my mom with your knowledge of literature."

"Really?" Alex asked, "All I know if from my Russian Lit class I took in my undergrad and what I've read in my free time."

"It's not often she asks people to dinner because of their views on anything. Much less what her specialty is," Olivia replied with a smile.

"I'm sure you're fairly lit savvy growing up with her," Alex offered.

The detective shrugged, "I like to think so." Olivia saw something on the side of the road that gave her an idea. She pulled to a stop at a red light and looked at Alex, "Do would you feel about going to my apartment and watching a movie or something? It'd probably more comfortable for you than a movie theatre."

"Okay," Alex nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Before they got to Olivia's apartment, Serena called Alex's cell phone to confirm the time and place of dinner. Alex happily accepted and made sure Olivia was coming.

Once in Olivia's apartment, Alex laid down on the couch citing that her painkillers had started to wear off. She groaned as a slight shift shot pain up her back.

"I'm going to rip off my back," Alex mumbled while Olivia went to the kitchen to get some water so Alex could wash down her pills.

The detective smoothed out Alex's hair and handed her the glass, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What can I do?" Olivia asked, softly, continuing to stroke Alex's hair.

After another deep breath, the ADA answered, "There's nothing you can do. I just have to wait about fifteen minutes for the pills to kick in."

Olivia watched Alex for a few seconds before noticing that her lips were moving, like she was talking to herself. She smiled slightly, "What are you counting?"

"New York Penal Code," Alex answered with a slight smile, "I'm on 135.45."

"What's that?" Olivia asked, hoping that her questions would keep distracting her.

Alex cracked on eye open, "Custodial interference in the second degree."

"Is that a Felony?"

"A Misdemeanor."  
Olivia tried to recall all of her legal knowledge, "What's the mens rea for it?"

Alex stopped squirming and looked deep in thought. It took a few seconds but Alex finally came up with, "Knowingly."

"What are the other three levels of mens rea under the Model Penal Code?" Olivia lightly ran her fingers over Alex's forehead.

"Purposefully, recklessly, and negligently," Alex said through her teeth as another shot a pain ran up her spin. "And strict liability depending on how you look at it."

"How's your back?"

"B-13," Alex answered, starting to feel the pain dissipate.

Olivia smiled, "Are we playing Battleship now?"

"The first day of my Criminal Law class in law school," Alex turned her head to look at Olivia, "The professor had written something on the board. He asked everyone what it said and the class basically split down the middle, half thinking it was a 'B' and half thinking it was thirteen. He was making the point that there is usually more than one way to interpret everything."

"Smart guy," Olivia took Alex's hand, "Better?"

"Much," Alex smiled, "Thanks."

"So," Olivia stood and let go of Alex's hand, "What movie would you like to watch?"

After a long movie, Olivia looked over at the blonde on the couch and found her asleep. Olivia walked over to the back of the couch and picked up the throw, about to drape it over Alex, but before she could lower it down, Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Olivia asked.

Alex shrugged and stretched before wincing and remembering that stretching hurt. "Not really. I'm a really light sleeper."

"Well, since you're awake," Olivia sat on the arm of the couch by Alex's feet, "What would you like for lunch?"

"We just ate," Alex smiled.

"Almost four hours ago," Olivia answered, "And I figured the way that you ate this morning you were probably hungry again."

"You're right," Alex chuckled, "But I'm not really that hungry."

"I can make you a sandwich or some soup," Olivia offered.

"Or," Alex slowly sat up, "You can point me to the kitchen and I can make us both lunch."

The detective stood up from the arm of the couch and crossed her arms, "Or you can stop being so stubborn and let me get you something to eat."

"Stubborn is my strongest quality," Alex answered with a playful smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Luckily it's one of mine too. I'm going to get you lunch or else."

Alex raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, "Or else, what detective?"

Unfortunately, Olivia hadn't thought of an 'or else' quite yet so she tried to think of something before Alex called her bluff. The blonde crossed her arms as a smile threatened to appear on her lips.

"I will handcuff you to the couch," Olivia finally answered.

Alex chuckled, "Go for it."

Olivia put one hand on her hip and the other ran through her hair, "Really?"

The blonde nodded, "You won't do it."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia walked over to the front closet and grabbed the handcuffs that lay next to her badge and gun. She walked back over to Alex, threateningly swinging the cuffs on one finger.

"Yeah," Alex didn't hesitate. She even offered her non-injured wrist to the detective.

Olivia wasn't quite sure how she was going to handle this. She hated backing down from something like this, but she didn't really want to handcuff Alex to the couch. She saw a playfulness in the ADA's eyes that wasn't normally there, but there was also a smug sense of 'I got you' that although still, playful, challenged Olivia.

Alex grinned when she saw Olivia's resolve to win diminish. She loved winning. Arguments, cases, bets…she love winning. Having already figured out where the kitchen must be, she stood and sauntered into the kitchen leaving Olivia to gawk after her.

After lunch and another movie, they both got ready for dinner with Serena Benson. Olivia changed clothes slowly with a terrible sense of foreboding. The restaurant Serena picked was an Italian place with a plethora of wines.

Alex was starting to pick up on Olivia's slight change in mood, but didn't feel it was her place to ask. She had deducted from Olivia and Elliot's behavior at the hospital that Serena had done that sort of thing before. The fact that Serena was drunk when she tackled Alex down the stairs spoke volumes. Even if those to factors weren't evident, Alex had seen enough alcoholics in her life to spot one in a crowd.

"Ready?" Olivia asked which a clearly forced smile.

Alex nodded, "Yes." She carefully stood from the couch and started to walk to the door. On her way there, she saw the forgotten handcuffs on the coffee table. She picked them up and dangled them on one finger in front of Olivia. "You don't want to forget these Detective. There might be someone else out there who you want to give hollow threats to."

"Ha ha," Olivia took the cuffs and put them back in the closet, "If you weren't injured…"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Alex opened the front door. She shot a sly smile over her shoulder at Olivia before walking out the door.

Following her, Olivia smirked and shook her head, knowing she was never going to live that down.


	4. Relief Next To Me

So I'm 31 minutes late. Lo Siento.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant, Serena was already seated and it didn't take long for her to engage Alex into deep intellectual conversation.

"Olivia read everything Hemmingway ever wrote by the time she was eight," Serena bragged about her daughter, "She also read everything I taught my students while she was in high school."

Olivia slightly blushed and looked away, pretending not to be paying attention.

"Wow," Alex smiled, "In high school, I was still fumbling through Canterbury Tales."

Serena took a long drink of her water then asked, "When did you get into Russian literature?"

"During my undergrad I dated a few literature majors who encouraged me. So I took a few extra lit classes on my own."

The older woman nodded and asked, "What was your undergraduate major?"

"Criminal Justice with a minor in Political Science," Alex explained, picking at the breadstick on her plate.

"Really?" Olivia asked, entering the conversation.

Alex nodded with a small smile, "My mom said I was a born prosecutor. Fighting crime since I was born."

"I believe it," Olivia grinned.

Serena reentered the conversation, "Where'd you go to law school?"

Olivia mumbled something to herself about her mother asking for Alex's social security number next.

Half an hour later, despite Olivia's best efforts, her mother ordered a bottle of wine. Olivia ran through all the possible scenarios in her head of how this could play out and tried to think of solutions to them all.

Luckily, when offered a glass, Alex accepted and Olivia poured herself one so her mother wouldn't drink it all alone.

"I don't think that's what he meant," Alex shook her head, running her finger over the rim of her wine glass, "I think he was trying to prove stream of consciousness ok her is a legitimate form of literature, which it's not. It's too easy. Writings should be through provoking and elegant. Not necessarily elegant in how it flows, but elegant in thought."

"Nice point Alexandra," Serena answered with an impressed nod of her head.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Her mother had taken to calling Alex, Alexandra. The blonde didn't seem to mind, but it was grinding on Olivia's nerves.

She glanced at the wine bottle and tried to calculate hoe much would get her mother drunk.

The bottle was almost empty, but her mother had already had two glasses. Alex quit after the first one and was back to drinking tea. Olivia looked at the bottom of her first glass. She was already feeling it, but she knew one more would send her mother over the edge.

Olivia poured the remainder of the wine into the glass and started listening to the conversation again.

After dinner, Serena paid and hailed herself a cab. As she got in she told Alex they'd have to meet again sometime and Alex just told the older woman to call her when she wanted to.

The other two women started walked back to Olivia's car. Olivia knew she could walk fairly straight, but was worried that Alex would catch on that she was probably a little tipsy.

Alex was amused by the detective who had been so quiet after finishing the wine. She deftly took the car keys out of Olivia's hand and slipped them in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"Driving you home," Alex answered, "You drank three glasses of wine, plus I _really_ want to drive your car."

Olivia chuckled, "You could have just asked."

"I thought my chances were better if I had a logical argument," Alex teasingly bumped her shoulder with Olivia's, "And you were a little tipsy."

"Of you could have asked," Olivia stopped at the passenger's side of the car.

The blonde seemed giddy as she slid behind the wheel.

"Turning it on usually makes it move," Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Ha. Ha." Alex mocked, "I was just reliving my adolescence. I learned to drive in one of these."

"Yeah?" Olivia asked stretching her back.

Alex started it with a crazy, happy smile of her face.

Olivia reached back and buckled her seatbelt before placing her hand on the door handle and wrapping her fingers tightly around it.

Alex being the keen observer that she is saw it, "Oh please Liv. Have you ever ridden with yourself?"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"I mean most people slow down to at least thirty before turned a corner."

That shut Olivia up until Alex had to ask fro directions back to Olivia's apartment. She wasn't really paying attention the last time they went there or when they left.

"So are you in the mood for yet another movie?" Olivia asked, watching Alex's vigilant eyes scan the road.

"Sure," Alex answered with a sideways glance at Olivia before moving them back to the road.

Alex carefully maneuvered the car into the parking garage and back in Olivia's designated spot as the detective peered out of every window to make sure Alex wasn't going to hit something.

Then when they parked, Olivia walked around the car once to check for scratches or dents.

Alex thought Olivia was being ridiculous seeing as how she hadn't even gotten close to anyone on the way back. So she started walking to the elevator, keys in hand.

She pressed the button for the elevator and the doors immediately opened. She stepped inside and pushed the button for Olivia's floor. The detective trotted over and managed to get her foot in the doors before they closed.

"You were just going to leave me?" Olivia asked, waiting for the doors to open again before stepping inside.

"That was the plan," Alex shrugged, her eyes giving away her mischievousness.

Olivia shook her head and just looked at Alex the rest of the ride up the elevator.

"What?" Alex asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You're just…" Olivia paused as the doors opened, "So much different that I thought."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Alex asked leading the way down the hallway.

"Very good," the detective answered, "It seems I don't have a very high opinion for ADAs. Except for you now and maybe Abbie Carmichael."

Alex nodded, "I understand that. Going strictly on who I worked with before moving to SVU, I didn't have a high opinion of detectives. I guess we both learned something here."

The brunette nodded and watched Alex unlock her door. "Maybe we could hang out more often. Go to dinner or drinks after work sometimes."

"I'd like that," Alex smiled and let Olivia lead the way.

"It seems you've already won my mother over so I figure I'll balance out the embarrassing stories she tells with ones where I seem older than twelve," Olivia added, stopping to take Alex's coat.

Alex giggled, "I'll keep that in mind."


	5. Who Says

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I had this chapter written for almost a week, but my computer crashed. I finally got it back a few hours ago. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

After the last movie of the night, Alex was practically asleep on the couch. Olivia turned off the TV and watched Alex sleep. There was something calming about it. Just watching her chest rise and fall.

After a while, Olivia stood up and went to her bedroom. She turned down one side of the bed and turned on the lamp that occupied the nightstand.

Then she went through her usual before bed routine, brushing her teeth, washing her face, pulling her hair back and changing into some comfortable clothes. After she was comfortable, Olivia went back to the living room and turned off all the lights, but the one in the hallway.

When she turned back to the couch, the light sleeping attorney was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She stretched and yawned before noticing Olivia. "I guess I should get going."

"You can stay here," Olivia offered, "It's late."

The blonde glanced at her watch before nodding okay.

"C'mon," Olivia motioned to the bedroom, "I'll get you something to sleep in."

Alex stood and gritted her teeth at the pain in her back. She gently rubbed the lower part with her hand while she walked toward Olivia.

The brunette had already gotten out some clothes for Alex and left Alex in the bedroom to change while she took some blankets to the couch.

Alex was pulling down the shirt Olivia got out for her, just as Olivia walked back in. Upon seeing the bruises on Alex's back Olivia quietly gasped, "Oh my god Alex."

"What?" Alex asked, looking back at Olivia.

"Your back," Olivia walked over and slowly lifted the back of the shirt a few inches. The pale skin underneath was blended with an array of dark purple bruises. It finally sunk in how hurt Alex really was and how much worse it could have been. Olivia gently ran her fingers around a long skinny bruise, picturing a stair slamming into the soft skin. She gulped and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Alex pulled away and turned around, "Stop apologizing. You didn't do it."

"I know it just-" Olivia stopped herself. She knew Alex was sharp enough to know what was really going on.

Seeing that Olivia was somewhat troubled by what was going on in her head, Alex thought of something to distract her.

"Can I borrow some socks?" Alex asked, although she couldn't stand to wear socks to sleep.

Olivia nodded and went to the dresser pulling out some clean white socks. She handed them to Alex who sat on the bed to put them on.

"If you don't need anything else," Olivia started making her way to the door, "I'm going to go to bed. Sleep well."

"Wait," Alex furrowed her eyebrows, "Where are you going?"

"To the living room," Olivia replied, leaning against the wall next to the door, "I believe that's where I left my couch."

"No you're not," Alex stated, not moving from her place on the bed, "I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not, _counselor_."

"Yes I am, _detective._"

"You're staying right there or else," Olivia threatened.

"Or what?" Alex taunted, "Are you going to handcuff me?"

Olivia picked up her handcuffs off of her dresser and before she knew it, Alex was handcuffed to the post of the bed. She sat there stunned, mouth slightly open that Olivia had just actually handcuffed her.

"Goodnight Counselor," Olivia stood up and walked out, flipping the light off as she went.

Still completely stunned, Alex was speechless in the dark.

Olivia smiled, knowing that Alex was probably staring into the dark wondering what happened.

A few seconds later she heard, "You'll need these tomorrow!"

Olivia shook her head, Alex was going to have to do better than that.

"Felony assault!"

She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She could hear that Alex wasn't being serious. She was playing the game Olivia set up.

"I'll tell Munch I was handcuffed to your bed all night. You'll never live it down!"

Olivia couldn't keep her laughter quiet anymore. She stood in the hallway trying to stifle it with her hand.

Then a groan came from the room and Alex murmured, "Ow my back."

The detective rushed into the bedroom, flipping the light on as she went. Just as she got to the bed with the key to the handcuffs in her hand, she saw Alex was smiling.

Olivia crossed her arms and tried not to smile, "You play dirty."

"I paid a law school a hundred thousand dollars to teach me that," Alex leaned against the headboard, "Now can I please be released?"

Olivia picked up the keys and pretended to think about it. "Well, are you going to sleep in the bed?"

Alex didn't answer. She pretended that she didn't hear Olivia, by looking at her nails on her non-handcuffed hand.

"_Counselor_," Olivia sternly stated, so Alex would look at her.

At the hint that Olivia was the one in charge, Alex shot a glare Olivia's way.

"Fine," Olivia shrugged and walked back out the door. Olivia walked to the couch and sat down, waiting for Alex to call her. After ten minutes, Olivia went back into the bedroom to find that Alex had passed out on her stomach with her restrained limb extended so that no pressure was on it.

As she walked to the bed, she half expected it to be a joke and Alex would jump up as soon as she took the handcuffs off, but after a few more minutes of watching Alex's breathing, Olivia knew she was asleep.

Olivia shook her head with a slight smile before gently releasing the handcuffs, setting them on the nightstand and walking back to the couch to get some sleep.


	6. Take It Off

When she woke up, Olivia groaned. The couch was not the best place in the world to sleep. After running a hand through her hair, she started to sit up, but felt something hinder the process. She looked down and saw that she was handcuffed to the leg of the couch.

After a short chuckle, Olivia picked up the piece of paper that was next to her hand. In long scrawling print, Alex wrote 'Two can play Detective.' Under the note Olivia noticed the key and picked it up, unlocking her wrist.

Alex woke up about an hour later, her medicine causing her to sleep a lot later than usual. After freshening up in the bathroom, she searched the apartment for Olivia, only finding a note from the detective next to a hot pot of coffee in the kitchen. 'The coffee is for you. I had to go to work. You can use my car if you want to leave. The keys are on the hook next to the door. Just don't hurt her. If all goes as planned I'll be back around six. If you're not tired of me yet maybe we could go dinner without my mother.' Alex laughed because the world 'without' was underlined.

After drinking some coffee, reading the newspaper on the coffee table, and watching a little TV, Alex stated getting restless. She didn't like doing nothing for very long. So she got dressed in some of Olivia's clothes, choosing a pair of snug jeans and one of the few sweaters that wasn't a v-neck. After putting her hair up, Alex grabbed her purse, the keys to Olivia's car and walked out the door.

As she walked down the hallway of the precinct with the intention of taking Olivia to lunch, she looked at her wrist that had been restrained last night. It was still a little red so she pulled the sweater sleeve over it. She wondered, with a slight smirk, if Olivia's wrist suffered the same fate.

When she stepped into the SVU section of the building, she saw Olivia was the lone detective in the room. Cragen had his arms crossed, apparently squaring off with her.

"I'm going to go see if any of the girls know what happened," Olivia stated, "I don't need Elliot to go with me."

Cragen seemed to think it over. Then she spotted Alex standing in the doorway. "Hey Alex."

"Hi Don," Alex stepped over the threshold, something taking over her demeanor, making her Prosecutor Alex instead of Olivia's friend Alex.

"It looks like it's your day off but would you accompany Detective Benson to interview some potential witnesses?" Cragen asked.

Alex nodded, "Of course."

Olivia's jaw dropped open. She turned on Cragen, "So I need a babysitter now?"

"You are very attached to the case," Cragen even headedly explained, "And if there are two of you, it'll be quicker."

Olivia looked to Alex who looked as though she couldn't care either way. She looked back at Cragen, "Fine." She grabbed her jacket and started walking out the door leaving Alex to follow her.

They silently walked out of the precinct, Alex leading the way to the car. When they got in, Alex looked over at Olivia who got into the passenger's seat without a word. "Where are we going?"

"Forty-third and Eighth," Olivia stated still a little pissed as having a babysitter, even though it was Alex.

Alex mentally drove there before turning the car on, only able to think of one place around there that would contain 'girls' as Olivia had put it before.

When Alex parked a block away from their destination, she started to get out, but Olivia's voice stopped her, "I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier."

Alex looked softly at the detective and nodded, "I understand." With that she got out of the car and followed Olivia, who explained what was going on. A serial rapist was targeting strippers in the Midtown and after almost no leads and no cooperative witnesses, Olivia was grasping at straws trying to keep the case alive.

Just as they were outside the lasted strip club targeted by the serial rapist, Alex's phone rang. She looked at the screen and let Olivia know that she'd be in right behind her.

Olivia badged her way in. Inside was dark sans the lit stages and purple lighting that bordered the whole club. There were only two people that worked there visible. The one that looked the least busy was a bartender who was wiping down the counter. When she saw Olivia walked up, she smiled, "What can I get you?"

Olivia flashed her badge and the smile immediately disappeared from the bartender's face. She looked down at the bar and resumed what she was doing.

"I assume you already know what happened two nights ago," Olivia offered, trying to get the bartender to cooperate.

The bartender just nodded.

Olivia sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to get the bartender to talk.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask another question, she heard the bartender call, "Alex!" The bartender jumped over the bar and trotted to the ADA who just walked in.

Once again, Olivia was shocked by Alex, who beamed and absorbed the excited hug that she received from the bartender.

"What are you doing here?" the bartender asked, "It's been forever."

"I actually came for work," Alex explained and gestured to Olivia, "I promise I'll come for a social visit soon."

"Yeah I've heard that one before," the bartender teased Alex.

Olivia waited patiently at the bar while Alex quickly caught up with the bartender and then walked her over to talk to Olivia.

While the detective interviewed the bartender who was much more cooperative, Alex wandered around the club. Soon she was stopped by a stripper who hopped off of the stage to give her a hug. It wasn't long before Alex was sitting with a group of women in robes, who Olivia guessed were strippers. A few minutes later a man walked out of the back dressing in a white chef uniform to see her.

Olivia covertly watched as Alex's phone got passed around and everyone's number was put it in while she put her number into a number of phones.

"Thanks Taylor," Olivia smiled to the bartender who went happily on her way after answering every question Olivia asked.

The detective decided to go see if Alex found anything out or if she was just socializing with the workers. Another huge, burly man had joined the group and there was now a file in Alex's hand. Just as Olivia walked up, Alex closed the folder and stood.

"Do you really have to go?" one of them asked.

Alex nodded, "I'll be back later. Maybe this weekend."

"Maybe you could get up there and show them how it's done," the huge man chuckled.

Alex swatted him with the folder before giving everyone a hug. One of the girls called after her, "You owe me a date Alexandra!"

"Friday," Alex answered with a grin, "Call me."

At that, Alex walked out with Olivia gawking behind her.

Once they got into the daylight, Olivia asked, "What was _that_?"

The blonde smiled coyly and handed the folder to Olivia. "DVD of surveillance the night of the rape and statements of where everyone in the club was the time of and around the rape, plus all the contact information for the victim."

"That's great," Olivia glanced inside confirming that everything Alex said was there. "But what was that in there?"

"I used to work there."

"You what?!" Olivia stopped dead in her tracks, "No way."

Alex nodded, "But as a bartender and occasional back up dancer."

"Back up dancer?" Olivia asked, still floored and unable to move.

The blonde laughed, "Yes. Some people had to pay their own way through law school."

"I just…" Olivia stammered, "You at that…dancer?…This is a lot to process at once."

"Sorry to shake up your world," Alex chuckled, "Now you can ask all the questions you want, but I'm starving so it'll have to be over lunch."

Olivia dumbly nodded and followed Alex back to the car, "Didn't the girl back there tell you, you owe her a date?"

Alex nodded with a sly grin before opening the car door, "Yeah, I stood her up a few years ago."

Olivia who was normally not shaken by much was reeling. "Who are you and what have you done with the Alex I know?"

The blonde just laughed again and got in the car.

A shell-shocked Olivia got into the passenger's seat and just look at the blonde who changed everything she ever thought about her over the course of two days. All Olivia could do is shake her head and wait for the next surprise.


	7. In Or Out

"So, you were a dancer?" Olivia asked, leaning on the table in the diner that they had stopped at. They had already gotten their food and Olivia couldn't hold the questions in any longer.

Alex bit off the end of a French fry, "Back-up dancer. But only when I needed money for books. " She grinned, "Or when they canned me into it. But I was always clothed and in the shows in the back or behind a screen."

"How'd you end up there?" Olivia asked, enthralled with Alex's former life.

"A friend of mine is the bouncer," Alex explained, "He was the big guy sitting at the end of the table. He got me the surveillance DVD. Anyway they needed a bartender and I needed a job."

"How'd you start dancing?"

"We were all messing around on the stage on night before we opened and the manager saw and asked if I'd like to make some real money. I told him I wouldn't strop and I had the worst case of stage fright ever."

"No way," Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Alex smiled, "Yeah, dancing actually helped me get over it."

Olivia looked at Alex for a while just trying to comprehend what she'd been hearing. Before she thought of Alex as an uptight, trust fund baby who cared more about her conviction percentage than anything else.

"I had you pegged all wrong," Olivia smiled and looked at her plate then up at Alex who was genuinely amused.

"Most people do," Alex nodded.

Olivia took a sip of her water, "What about your date Friday?"

The blonde giggled, "Yeah, I already told you I stood her up. I didn't mean to though. I had to study and I was freaking out because I thought I was going to fail CivPro. I just forgot."

"So it was like…a romantic date?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded like it was a standard question.

"So you're…" Olivia trailed off hoping Alex would jump in.

The blonde just looked at Olivia with a grin on her face almost daring her to finish. "Am I what detective?"

Olivia looked like a deer in the headlights for a beat before trying to clear her throat with a small sip of water.

Alex laughed briefly before answering, "I don't think I'm gay. I don't think I'm not. I'm…open. If I'm attracted to someone I'm attracted to them regardless of how they look."

The detective nodded. She always felt like that how most people were and she herself was. Unfortunately she hadn't ever found anyone who she was attracted to on all levels. She had fulfilled biological desires with men, but sometimes women would capture her attention, but she'd never make a move.

She was amazed at how wrong she'd been about Alex. She was used to being right and getting people after just a few minutes with them. She'd been working with Alex for almost a year. It was like Alex was two different people, ADA Cabot and Alex the bisexual stripper. Well Alex the sexually open back up dancer/bartender.

"So you were so good at dancing around a pole the manager asked you to dance for customers?" Olivia picked up her drink and started drinking her water.

Alex shrugged, "Well that and I give one hell of a lap dance."

Olivia started choking on her water, immediately putting the glass down and covering her mouth with a napkin while she sputtered and coughed.

Alex let out a hearty laugh before Olivia stopped choking.

"Thanks for saving me there," Olivia cleared her throat, "I'm glad I wasn't really choking."

"If you were really choking, I would have helped," Alex rolled her eyes. She looked out the window for a few second before changing the subject, "I am having lunch with your mother tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked, "She must really like you." Then she smiled, "It looks like you have two dates this week."

Alex smiled, "I'm sorry, but your mom is not my type. She's fun though."

"That's good. I don't think I could get along with a step mom anyway," Olivia smiled back.

After they paid and got to the car, Alex asked Olivia to explain the current case to her. Olivia explained all the way back to the precinct where they walked inside together.

"So he's attacking new people at strip clubs, meaning that he's got to be a regular," Alex added to see if she was getting it correct, "He only attacks brunettes over five six and only in the Midtown area?"

Olivia nodded.

"Is there a pattern?" Alex asked, "Of the places he attacks."

The detective thought for a moment. "Maybe," she pushed open the door of the precinct, "I'll grab a map and we can look."

After they went through with their plan, Olivia was starting to see a distinct pattern. She pointed to a place on the map, "Are there any strip clubs around here?"

Alex nodded, "Just one."

"You found the next target?" Elliot asked walking up behind them.

Olivia nodded. She looked at her watch, "It's a few hours until nightfall."

"How can you be sure that there's new people there?" Elliot asked, "He only attacks new girls."

"We can put a new girl in there," Olivia offered.

Alex quirked an eyebrow, knowing what Olivia meant, "The art of table dancing can't be learned in two hours. And no offense, but you don't strike me as the stripper type. If he's a regular, he'll pick you out within seconds."

Cragen who had been listening from the door of his office stepped in, "Do you have an alternative counselor?"

Alex shrugged, "I'll do it."

"No offence, but how good of a stripper front can you pull off?" Elliot asked, crossing his arms.

The blonde just smirked and looked at Cragen, "I suggest you call the Landing Strip and tell them they're going to have a new dancer tonight."


	8. Awkward?

Olivia walked into the strip club a couple hours later. She didn't really change much about what she was wearing. She was supposed to blend in with everyone who tumbled in after work. She saw Elliot walk in, wearing a muscle shirt and jeans. She watched him find a seat near the front of the club and order a drink from the scantily clad waitress who, instead of bringing him a real beer brought him water in the green beer bottle as instructed earlier by the detectives. Olivia had a glass of ginger ale next to her that was made to look like some sort of mixed drink.

They both kept scanning the crowd, looking for someone who looked especially sketchy. Unfortunately there were a lot of sketchy looking men. After watching the surveillance tape from the other club, she thought she might recognize someone, but as of right now there was nothing.

A couple of girls were on the main stage and Olivia looked around for Alex. She finally spotted the blonde, now with a brown wig, at a pole at a private table. She was almost positive the guys Alex was dancing for weren't the rapist. They all looked like frat guys who were celebrating anything they could think of with strippers and beer.

Olivia was momentarily distracted by the way Alex was moving her body. The flexibility and grace in which Alex moved around the pole was completely sexy. Not to mention the tiny tube top and really mini skirt she was wearing on the table. She looked different in the wig, but not so much that Olivia couldn't pick her out of the crowd.

They made sure that all of the other dancers with brown hair were in blonde or red wigs. The manager was a little hesitant to help until Alex showed up and told her who she was and how she was going to help.

For a moment she saw Alex's glittery eyes meet her own. The ADA jerked her head to the table next to the one Alex was on. She covered it up with a hand slowly run up her head and a quick dip.

Olivia looked at the table where Alex indicated. There was one guy sitting alone with his arms crossed. He didn't look happy, drunk, or any other common strip club emotion. He looked a little pissed. And he kept glancing at Alex.

Olivia used to wrist comm to let Elliot know who to watch. Her eyes drifted back to Alex, who had shed her skirt, showing a skimpy pair of blue hipsters. Olivia squirmed in her chair. She was getting a little uncomfortable. Maybe uncomfortable wasn't the word, but she didn't want to be aroused especially while she was working.

But she couldn't rip her eyes from the woman dancing across the room. With every dip, every spin, and every subtle ripple of lean muscle, Olivia was drawn in deeper.

She could see Alex occasionally looking Elliot's way for the signal to leave. Alex was going to walk in the back, get her things together and leave. Elliot plus a backup team would be waiting in the back where her car was so they could catch the perp. Olivia would go out behind her to protect Alex. It was all by the book.

Finally, Elliot stood up and took out his wallet, looking through it until Alex saw him. She smiled at the men she was dancing for, "Sorry boys, my shift is over." She said it loud enough for the suspected rapist to hear.

Olivia watched Alex walk through a curtain in the back, then watched the suspect stand up and walked out the front. She watched Elliot get up and inconspicuously follow. Olivia rose from her chair and slipped behind the curtain Alex had disappeared behind.

She walked down the long hallway to where the dressing room was. When she opened the door and stepped inside, she accidentally caught Alex in her bra and panties right as she was pulling her jeans on. She immediately averted her eyes, but Alex laughed.

"If you haven't noticed," Alex mused, "I'm not shy or modest."

Olivia froze in place forcing her brain back into motion, still staring at the ground, "You're really good."

"Thanks," Alex smiled and pulled a shirt on. She flipped her hair over to put it up and then looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before picking up her purse.

Olivia heard Elliot inform them that the suspect was in his car parked near the back door of the club. She relayed the message to Alex who nodded and started walking.

"You're just going to walk out there?" Olivia asked, "No hesitation?"

"I just did a striptease in front of two of my coworkers, who I will see everyday for many awkward meetings," the blonde grinned, "This is going to be a piece of cake."

Alex heaved open the door without another word. She stepped into the dark alley and went over what she was supposed to do in her head. She walked to Olivia's car and started digging in her purse, pretending to be looking for the keys.

Olivia watched Alex through the cracked door and listened to Elliot tell her that the suspect was getting out of his car. He stepped into Olivia's line a sight a few seconds later. She drew her gun and watched as the man reached into his pocket, his eyes locked on Alex.

"You want to make a move?" Elliot asked in her ear.

Olivia took a deep breath, "Three, two, one." She threw open the door and pointed her gun at the suspect, "Don't move!" He turned around and started to run, but stopped dead when he was Elliot's gun pointed at him.

Alex leaned back on the car and watched as two uniformed officers took the suspect away. Elliot and Olivia convened around Alex.

"Good job," Elliot nodded to Alex, not looking directly at her.

Alex smirked, "Thanks. You too." She pulled off the brown wig and let her own hair down.

Olivia looked from Elliot to Alex and knew that Alex was right. It was definitely going to be awkward for a while. She couldn't look at Alex anymore without seeing her in a bra and panties. She knew that wasn't the visual Elliot was getting, but it was still awkward.

Alex seemed amused by the whole mess. She was definitely going to have a lot of fun with this later on.

"So, can I go home?" Alex asked, raising her hands over her head and stretching, her shirt riding up a little so some skin was showing.

Elliot quickly nodded and turned around, "See you two tomorrow."

Olivia caught on to what Alex was doing and smiled, "You're mean."

"It's your turn next," Alex pulled the car keys out of her pocket, "Watch out."

Olivia walked to the other side of the car and looked at Alex over the top. This way she could only see from Alex's shoulders up, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alex grinned wickedly. "We'll see." She got in the driver's seat and closed the door.

Olivia expelled a breath wondering what she had just gotten herself into this time.


	9. Slow Decay

The next day, Alex strutted into the squad room with her usual grace. Olivia watched her partner look anywhere that wasn't Alex and she found herself trying to calm a racing heart. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. Alex was her friend. Although she usually didn't watch her friends dance around a pole, on a table with almost nothing on.

To make matters worse, Alex sat on the edge of Olivia's desk. This was not unusual, but Olivia took notice of how high Alex skirt rose when she sat and how the pale expanse of leg looked toned and firm against the wood of the desk.

"So," Alex readjusted her glasses, "What's the news?"

Fin walked over to Alex and handed over a fold, "The perp has been spotted in his old neighborhood. A source of mine said that he's hiding out at his mom's house."

"Is the informant reliable?" Alex asked looking up from the folder at Fin.

"He's provided information to narcotics on a regular basis," Fin put his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Elliot whose head was down with his hand covering the half of his face closest to Alex.

The blonde looked back down at the folder, "Are there any special privileges he is getting from informing?"

"We're not busting him for the coke Fin found in his car," Munch added from his chair. "What's going on?"

"With what?" Alex asked, looking at Munch with a quirked eyebrow.

The eldest detective stood and gestured between Olivia and Elliot who were on either side of Alex at their desks.

Alex smirked, but only for the briefest second. When her lawyer face was back on she answered, "It looks to me like they're working." She repositioned herself on the desk and her skirt on Olivia's side hiked up just a little bit more.

The female detective shot our of her chair, "I need some coffee." She briskly walked over to the kitchenette and poured some coffee. She glanced back at Alex, "Do you want some?"

"Please," Alex nodded graciously with a small grin.

"Does this have something to do with the sting you guys pulled last night?" Fin asked eyeing the three.

The ADA shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think so."

"What exactly happened?" Munch didn't quite believe her.

Olivia walked over with Alex's coffee and carefully handed over the mug. The blonde explained because both of the detectives were silent, "I was bait. I walked into the alley and they caught the guy. Then I went home to catch up on some work. I don't know what _they_ did."

Somehow the connotation of what she just said caused both of them to look at her. Alex innocently stood and started flipping through the folder Fin gave her.

"I went home," Olivia stated firmly, squashing the questioning that was in Munch and Fin's eyes at the implication Alex saddled them with. She added to Alex, "Alone."

The blonde smirked, "You don't have to convince me."

Olivia rolled her eyes and set her coffee on her desk. She crossed her arms, keeping her eyes on Alex's face to keep them from drifting.

"Anyway," Fin interrupted, "Do we have a warrant?"

Alex nodded, "Right after lunch. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Alexandra," Olivia opened her desk and grabbed her keys, "Get your ass out that door and in my car now."

"What?" Alex asked, slightly taken back by Olivia's order.

"I'm taking you to lunch," Olivia grinned, having thrown the attorney off kilter.

The blonde decided to fight back for a second, "A please usually works."

"Uh huh," Olivia nodded and took Alex's hand, picking up Alex's attaché on the way out the door, "C'mon."

Alex allowed herself to be pulled out of the precinct.

"I don't think Elliot is going to look at me ever again," Alex mused as she followed Olivia to her car.

Olivia grinned and looked across the roof of her car at Alex, "I'm still having problems looking at you."

When they got in Alex asked, "Do you have a problem with nudity detective?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Olivia tried to sound aloof, "I just don't want to see me coworkers naked." Then she thought that might have sounded offensive so she added, "You being the exception."

"You wanted to see me naked?" Alex smiled wickedly. She knew what Olivia meant, but was having fun with the slight blunder.

"What? No!" Olivia started to panic. "It's not to say that you're not attractive. It's just that…" At her pause Alex finally burst out laughing. Olivia rolled her eyes, "You're an ass."

When her laugher subsided, Alex finally answered, "I know. I'm sorry."

"You enjoyed that way too much," Olivia couldn't not smirk. Alex's laugh was infectious.

Alex nodded as Olivia pulled to a stop, "I did. So to make it up, I'll take you to dinner tonight?"

"It better be a nice dinner," Olivia cut the engine, "I just stuttered my way into an extra week of awkwardness."

"Deal," Alex nodded and got out of the car.

Olivia caught herself watching Alex's legs as she got out. She shook herself out of it and exited her car.


	10. Simply Irresistible

"When is your next date with my mother?" Olivia asked as they sat in the plastic booth of a diner.

"It was supposed to be today, but she called to cancel. She has a meeting of some sort on campus," Alex offered taking a sip of her water.

The detective looked at the table as she probed, "How about your date tonight? Still on?"

Alex nodded with a small smile, "It'll be fun, but I don't expect it to go anywhere."

"Why is that?" Olivia asked.

"Hmm?" Alex asked back.

"Why don't you expect it go to anywhere?"

The blonde shrugged, "She's not my type really."

The detective studied Alex for moment before asking, "What is your type?"

"Well…" Alex started, but paused, "I don't really have a type. I just know what's not my type."

"What is not your type?" Olivia took a long sip of her tea, not really knowing if she was pushing it with her intimate line of questioning.

After a thoughtful pause, Alex said, "Well, Hitler is not my type."

Olivia laughed, "That was helpful."

The blonde laughed, "I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anyone one thing that's always a complete turn off for me…beside genocide."

"That's understandable," Olivia grinned, "What are you going to wear on the date?"

Alex leaned back in her chair, "Oh God. We're probably going clubbing so… something sexy and comfortable."

"I didn't know an outfit could be both."

"It takes a lot of skill," Alex running her finger over the rim of her glass.

Olivia shook her head, "You make me feel old."

"There's no reason for that," the attorney smiled, "You make me feel out of shape."

Olivia laughed and they relaxed into an easy meal together.

When they finished, Olivia dropped Alex by her office. The blonde got out and dipped down to added to Olivia, "We're going to be at the Oracle club at ten."

Olivia wondered why Alex was telling her, but figured it was some sort of hint. She just nodded and watched Alex close the door and go into the building.

For the rest of the day Olivia debated whether or not to go to the club Alex told her about earlier. She didn't really want to crash the date, but seeing Alex may be worth the awkwardness that would fall over Olivia and Alex's date.

At ten fifty, Olivia found herself standing at the bar in the club. Alex seemed to have good taste in clubs. It was cleaner than Olivia thought it would be and filled to the brim with women. Beautiful women.

After half of a bourbon, Olivia spotted Alex. She was already sitting in a booth with one of the strippers from the club. Her hair was down and perfect, framing her face. Her top was a short sleeved gray sweater that ran down to her mid thigh where black tights took over before ending at the top of some heeled black boots.

Olivia looked at the drinks on the table and guessed what they were before ordering one more of each and making her way over to their table.

A smile immediately appeared on Alex's face when Olivia set her new drink on the table. "Fancy meeting you here." She scooted over in the small circular booth so that Olivia could sit down.

The stripper smiled, "I'm Emily."

"Olivia," the detective shook her hand across the table.

"Well," Emily grinned, "I've certainly heard a lot about you tonight."

Alex didn't even bother trying to cover up a smile. They had already been to two bars and a handful of cocktails at each. She took a long sip of her martini and watched Olivia out of the corner of her eye.

"All good I hope," Olivia added.

Emily wagged her eyebrows, "Really good." She looked around the room, "Oh wow, look at that extremely hot woman looking over here. I'm going to go say hi." Emily stood up.

"Wow, cheating on me already?" Alex asked with a goofy smile, "I see how it is."

Emily laughed with Alex and walked off.

"How's your date going?" Olivia asked, turning slightly toward Alex.

The blonde smiled with a glassy eyed tipsiness Olivia expected. "It was great until my date dumped me. But you're here now which is…better."

"How much have you had to drink?" Olivia asked, slightly amused. Usually people under the influence of anything are huge turn off for Olivia, but Alex in her slightly buzzed state was adorable.

Alex raised an eyebrow and then looked at her watched, "Too much. Do you want to get out of here and go to my apartment? We can eat ice cream and watch Will & Grace reruns."

Olivia chuckled, "That sounds good, but I was hoping to get to see you dance out there, "she motioned to the dance floor where Emily was grinding on some other woman. "I've only got to see ten seconds of your world famous moves and we were at work."

The blonde leaned closer to Olivia and whispered into her ear, "If you behave yourself, I'll give you a private show tonight."

The heat of Alex's words made Olivia's body rigid. The extreme sexiness was enough to temporarily fry her brain as well as her muscles.

"C'mon," Alex grinned, knowing what she had just done. "Let's get out of here."

As soon as they walked into Alex's apartment, she went to her bedroom to change. Olivia, as instructed, went to the freezer and got out the ice cream then started to heap it into one large bowl. When she was done, she picked up the bowl and two spoons and made her way to the living room where she found Alex.

The blonde had changed into a white muscle shirt and light blue boyshorts. The amount of skin showing gave Olivia flashbacks to when she walked in and saw Alex in her lingerie. She eventually shook out of it and walked the rest of the way into the living room.

"That looks delicious," Alex grinned and picked up a spoon. She took a bite of it, moaning as it hit her taste buds.

The moan caused Olivia to take a deep breath and try to calm herself. It was becoming unbearable to be around Alex without having some surprising feelings because of it. The smallest things that Alex did started to turn her on.

Alex flipped on the TV and changed the channel until she found what she was looking for. She looked at Olivia and sweetly asked, "Is this okay?"

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Perfect."

Alex smiled back, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you invited me," Olivia replied honestly.

Once the ice cream was gone, Olivia found herself sitting on one end of the couch with Alex's head in her lap. She softly stroke the blonde locks, trying not to let her eyes linger too long on the exposed, outstretched legs of the ADA.

A few episodes in and Olivia knew Alex had fallen asleep. The change in her breathing and the stop of her fidgeting made it clear. She looked down at the peaceful face and gently stroked her cheek. It was now obvious that at some point Olivia had fallen for Alex.

Now all she had to do was to figure out how Alex felt then go from there. Simple plan. But Olivia knew it was never that simple.

She looked down at Alex again and couldn't help, but smile. The close proximity to Alex gave her a sense of peace. Olivia turned off the TV and rested her head on the back of the couch before falling asleep.


	11. Her Morning Elegance

Alex found herself with her head on Olivia's chest when she woke up. The detective had slid down onto the couch in a laying position next to Alex and in the night the blonde had put her head on Olivia's chest and a their legs had tangled together.

She closed her eyes to make this moment last a little bit longer. She knew that when Olivia woke up, the comforting touch would be gone. However after a while, Alex started to get restless so she carefully got up as to not wake Olivia. She got some coffee started and retrieved the paper from outside her door.

Her usual morning ritual had begun. After she made her coffee, she went to the armchair by the window, next to the couch and curled up in it with the crossword puzzle from the paper. She'd sip her coffee and play the word game while psyching herself up for a day of the worst criminals in the city.

Olivia woke up slowly and rolled onto her side. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Alex in the armchair with her glasses on and paper in hand. She had the end of her pen between her teeth as she thought before writing the word down in the blank squares.

The detective smiled. Alex got more adorable by the minute.

Olivia just watched Alex until the blonde's eyes flickered over for a second before returning when she realized that Olivia was awake.

"Good morning Liv," Alex smiled.

Olivia smiled back, "Good morning." She stretched and yawned, mumbling something incomprehensible through it.

"What?" The blonde asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen, returning with a cup of coffee.

"You owe me something," Olivia grinned, sitting up and taking a sip of her coffee.

Alex sat on the coffee table facing Olivia. "Oh really?"

The detective's lungs started to seize up because of Alex's proximity. She was a foot away, but Olivia could smell the perfume wafting around her. She took another sip of her coffee to buy some time before answering, "You told me last night you were going to dance for me."

A slow smile spread across Alex's face, "Well, although I was slightly drunk when I promised that, I will follow through. Do you mind if it's tonight? I don't have long before I have to get ready for work."

"You're really going to do it?" Olivia asked, surprised.

"I said I would," Alex nodded and stood, "Come over after work and you'll have your show. But be prepared, if you think it's awkward now it'll be ten times as awkward afterward."

Olivia wasn't really sure what to say after that. Luckily, Alex had already walked into the kitchen.

With some small talk and two showers later, they went on their separate ways to work.

Alex tapped her fingers on her desk, her mind not really on the motion she was reading. She had stopped herself six or seven times from calling Olivia to invite her to lunch. She really needed to get some work done having lost two days already. Plus she didn't want it to seem like she wanted to be around Olivia all the time, although she did.

Olivia tapped her pen on the table. Her dream the night before had been running through her head all day. She had been alone in the strip club and Alex was the only dancer up on the stage. Once she had rid herself of her clothes, Alex had walked to Olivia and kissed her. The rest was unfinished due to waking up, but Olivia knew how it would have ended.

Now her problem was how she was going to handle the dance tonight. Part of her doubted it was even going to happen and part of her knew Alex would go through with it. If it did happen, Olivia wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself and keep her hands in check.

"You okay?" Elliot asked, "You've been quiet all day."

Olivia looked up at him as he refreshed her coffee. "Thanks El. Yeah I'm okay. Just…tired."

Elliot nodded and replaced the coffee pot, "How's your mom?"

"Great," Olivia sipped her coffee, "I think she has a girl crush on Alex though."

The other detective chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah. They keep going to lunch or dinner or something," Olivia shrugged, setting her coffee down.

"Lucky that cab hit Alex that night huh?" Elliot leaned back in his chair and quirked an eyebrow.

"Cab?" Olivia asked, momentarily forgetting the fib that Alex fed Elliot, "Oh yeah. I guess so."

Elliot was about to add something when Munch walked in, "Has anyone seen Cabot?"

"No today," Elliot answered, "Why?"

"She has an arrest warrant I need," Munch went to his desk and sat in his chair, "Fin's sitting on the guy, but I don't know how long that'll work out. The guy's slippery."

"I don't suppose this is what you're looking for?" Alex asked from the doorway. She waved a blue piece of paper in the air.

Munch stood back up and walked over to her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alex smirked and watched Munch walk out.

Alex looked at the two detectives that were left in the room, both trying to avoid looking at her. She smirked and strode over to their desks. She perched herself on the desks across from theirs and said, "Good morning detectives."

"Morning," Elliot said, looking hard at his desk.

"Are you two doing anything important?" she asked, slyly.

Olivia answered, "Just catching up on paperwork."

"How about we go get some lunch?" Alex ran a hand through her hair, "I'm buying."

Elliot looked over at his partner who looked back. She slightly nodded and he nodded back. "Sure. We'd love to."

Once they were seated in the café down the street and took a drink of her water, adding, "You two can't avoid looking at me forever."

Elliot forced himself to look at Alex's face, "I'm sorry. It's just been a little…different you know?"

Alex nodded, understandingly, "I know. I just want to get this awkwardness dealt with so that when I'm questioning you on the stand you look at me and don't cause the jury to think you don't trust me or something."

He smiled, "I think I can handle that."

She smiled back, "Good." Then the blonde looked at Olivia, "Are you okay? You've been quiet."

Olivia chuckled, "Elliot asked me that half an hour ago. I'm okay. I'm just a little tired."

"Well, maybe you should go to sleep early tonight," Alex teased.

The detective smiled, "I don't think so. I have something to look forward to after I get off of work."

"Oh really?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Olivia grinned.

Elliot finally interjected, "What are you doing after work?"

The detective tried to think of a tactful way to put it without implicating Alex in the least, "I'm going to a show."

A knowing smile spread across Alex's face that she tried to cover up with a sip of her drink. At least Olivia was thinking about it as much as she was.


	12. The Moneymaker

So here it is. "The Show." If you really want to get into the mood to read this, I suggest listening to "The Moneymaker" by Rilo Kiley, "Striptease" by Hawksely Workman, or "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls while you read. I also listened to "Beat The Devil's Tatoo" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club while writing this. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Just as she was getting ready to leave work, Olivia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She finished shrugging on her jacket then took out her phone.

She was surprised to find a text message from Alex. When she opened it she was slightly puzzled by the message, but didn't give a second thought to following the directions on it.

As she walked down the street to the club Alex used to work at. She checked the message on her phone again before going into the door. The bouncer smiled at her when Olivia told her that she was looking for Alex. He pointed her inside and told her to go see the bartender first. When she offered to pay the cover he just shook his head.

"Hey detective," Taylor grinned from behind the bar.

"Hey," Olivia smiled back, "I've been told you know where I'm supposed to go."

Taylor nodded, "I do." She ducked behind the bar and started mixing a drink, "But first, you have to chill here for a while." She slid the drink to Olivia.

Olivia started to sip her drink and look around. The night was already in full swing. The club was full and all the stages donned dancers.

"Busy night," she casually mentioned to Taylor.

Taylor shook her head, "This is nothing. Come back next week for the annual strip-off and then you'll see a crowd. Five dollar cover for a full day of dancers. The fir marshal made us kick some people out last year."

"Wow," Olivia raised an eyebrow, "What's a strip-off?"

"Like American Idol for strippers," Taylor grinned, "I made enough tips last year to cover half of my tuition at NYU."

"You go to NYU?" Olivia asked, "What's your major?"

"I have a bachelor's in BioChem and am in my second year at NYU-Med," she opened a beer for another customer and handed it off.

The detective was clearly impressed, "How's that working for you?"

Taylor shrugged, "It's alright. I'm just ready to get out and start practicing, but that's still a ways off."

"Well you've made it this far and there's only what, two more years left?" Olivia asked.

Taylor nodded, "Until internship and residency." She glanced at her watch, "I do believe you have somewhere to be." She smiled and made another drink, "On for the road."

Olivia picked it up, "How much do I owe you?"

Taylor waved her off, "Nothing. Go down that hallway," she pointed to a doorway guarded by a bouncer and a beaded curtain. "Tell Mason you're looking for Alex and then go into the fifth door on the right."

The detective stood, "Fifth door on the right." She picked up her drink and started walking. With every step her heart pounded harder. She heard the ice in her glass start to rattle a bit as her hand started to shake.

When she got to the bouncer she asked, "Mason? I'm looking for Alex."

He let out a sly grin and held back the beads for her, "Have fun."

Olivia was wondering what the hell was going on. She walked though the hallway with doors on each side. She was beginning to think this club was a little shadier than she thought because of the rooms in the back, but she wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt because of Alex's attachment.

When she got to the fifth door, Olivia knocked before opening it. Inside the lights were dim, but she could clearly make out a small stage with a pole in the middle with a long bench seat surrounding it. Then it all clicked. This was the show.

She took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself onto the bench trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was going to see.

She didn't have to wait long. The lights dimmed to where she couldn't seen anything and then the stage lit up, lighting Alex from the ground up. Her lean body was stretched it's entire length along the pole behind her. Her hands slowly started to come down the shiny metal as her hips started to move to the music that started coming out of unseen speakers.

Alex's started to move with the hard-hitting bass line as the rest of her body slinked behind it. The tiny skirt she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination and Olivia could see right through the white cut-off button down Alex was wearing to the lilac bra underneath. The only thing missing from the standard stripper outfit were five-inch heels. Alex was in bare, perfect feet on the table.

She swung around the pole once to the beat of the music, gracefully landing on the other side. Olivia couldn't quite believe she was watching Alexandra Cabot strip for her. She really couldn't believe how turned on she was and Alex hadn't taken anything off yet.

With every twirl and dip, Olivia felt her heart start to sound in her ears. Then Alex popped open her top revealing the lacy bra beneath and Olivia was beginning to doubt that she'd ever be able to stand again.

The look in Alex's eyes was one of a pure, burning lust. She'd bite her lip at just the right moment to leave Olivia breathless and move her hips with the ease of a seasoned belly dancer. Everything about her movements was fluid and graceful.

Just when Olivia thought her senses were on complete overload, Alex shimmied out of her skirt with a shake of her perfect ass sending Olivia into an excited shiver.

Before she knew it, Alex was on the pole spinning upside down in a sensual act of acrobatics. Had Olivia's mind not been saturated with Alex's body and it's movements she would have worried that Alex might fall.

Finally with her feet on the ground Alex stepped onto the bench next to Olivia before putting one leg on either side of Olivia and one hand on either side of the detective's head on the back of the bench. She rolled her body, careful not to touch Olivia before the detective was seconds away from sitting on her hands as to not touch.

Olivia could smell the sweet perfume and see the individual pieces of glitter on Alex's near naked body. She wanted nothing more than to pull Alex down on top of her and make the blonde feel the way she was feeling right then, but she knew she shouldn't. Plus that was breaking the one cardinal rule of strip club etiquette. Never touch the strippers.

Although it had been at least five minutes, Olivia thought it was more like thirty seconds. The song wound down, as did Alex. Finally she ended by doing the splits on the stage then sat on the edge of the stage and crossed her legs at the knee.

She slyly smiled at the look on Olivia's face. She leaned forward and kissed Olivia's cheek. "I'm going to go change and I'll meet you out front so we can go to dinner."

With that, Alex walked out, leaving Olivia to gawk after her and try to process everything she'd just seen. When she regained feeling in her extremities, Olivia drank the rest of the drink in a few gulps before heading out of the tiny room.


	13. Sliding Into Home

This chapter had a little bit of 'M' rated material at the end so beware.

* * *

Alex appeared out the front door a few minutes later and followed Olivia to her car. Olivia was trying desperately to keep her eyes off of Alex.

As they neared the car, Olivia got her keys out. She used one hand to pick out the car key, she almost inserted into the door, had Alex's hand not intercepted it. The blonde kept walking with Olivia's hand in her own. "I know this great bistro down the street."

Olivia dumbly nodded and let Alex lead her to the bistro a couple minutes later. They sat at a tiny table in the back of the restaurant across from each other.

"I was right," Alex smirked.

"About what?" Olivia looked at Alex for the first time since she put her clothes back on.

Alex lifted her hair off of her neck and put it up, "It's more awkward now than it was before."

Olivia smiled, "Just for a little while." She paused, "You are amazingly good what you did."

The blonde slightly blushed, "Thank you."

At the adorable display, Olivia immediately felt more at ease. "Did that just come natural or was that learned?"

"Well, when you watch strippers everyday at work it's hard not to pick up a think or two," Alex smiled sweetly.

When the waiter came, Alex ordered a bottle of wine and food for both of them. The waiter immediately returned with the wine and two glasses.

"You weren't wearing stripper heels," Olivia casually mentioned over her sandwich and second glass of wine.

Alex chuckled, "One I don't own any and two I don't really find them sexy at all. I used to keep looking at the girls thinking how uncomfortable those must be instead of focusing on what they were doing."

Olivia nodded, "Good point."

After they finished a pleasant, only slightly awkward dinner, they walked outside into a chilly night. Having split the wine bottle, they were both feeling its effects. Slightly light headed and giggly they hailed a cab and Olivia gave the driver her address.

They leaned on each other and laughed all the way up the elevator. When they got inside, Alex offered Olivia another drink which, against her better judgment she accepted.

"So," Alex leaned back on the couch next to Olivia, "Did you enjoy the dance?"

Olivia let out a goofy grin, "Very much so."

"Really?' Alex raised an eyebrow, "How much?"

It was then that Olivia became how aware of how close she was to Alex. They were both sitting in the middle of the couch, leaving both sides open and barren. She saw the playfulness in Alex's eyes mixed with the lust from before.

"Let's just say I wouldn't object to you doing it again," Olivia let out a full coy smile.

Alex set her drink down and looked down at her hands then at Olivia, "Well, erm, this shirt I'm wearing is a little hard to get off by myself."

The detective couldn't believe that any of this was happening and decided it was some kind of amazing dream. So decided to go along with it because well if it was a dream she'd wake up happy and if it wasn't…she'd still wake up happy.

She set her drink down and timidly rested her hand on Alex's waist. When the blonde leaned into the touch, Olivia put her other hand on the opposite side and ran her hands to the small of Alex's back causing the blonde the close her eyes and moan.

Olivia almost moaned at the sounds, knowing that she was more turned on now than when Alex was dancing for her. Olivia brought one hand up to cup Alex's face and bring her in for a kiss. It wasn't a tentative kiss. It was a comfortable, natural meshing of their lips completely drawing out absolute passion on both sides.

Alex's hands went to Olivia's stomach, tugging at the blue sweater covering it, letting her intentions be known. Olivia lifted her arms so that Alex could pull off the sweater.

The blonde took the initiative and took her own shirt off, revealing the lilac bra from before.

Olivia moved Alex from the couch next to her, into her lap without their lips parting for a second. She ran her hands up Alex's bare back, reveling in the smooth skin underneath her fingertips. Finally she moved her lips down to Alex's neck and felt the blonde lean into the kiss.

The detective slid on hand over the clasp of Alex's bra, pausing only briefly before unhooking it with a flip of her wrist. She felt Alex inhale sharply when the cool air touched her formerly covered skin.

Olivia took a moment to pull away and survey the half naked woman straddling her. If she was honest with herself this was something she'd fantasized about for a while now. Now, Alex Cabot was topless, straddling her and kissing her like she was the last person on Earth.

She ran her hands up Alex's bare stomach all the way up to her perfectly round breasts, taking a minute to gently knead them before sliding her hands back down to Alex's waist and pulling her in for another kiss. This was so much better than Olivia fantasized it could be.

Their exploration took a little more than two hours and when they were finished, they were both so exhausted they fell asleep in a naked heap on the couch.

The night's events kept replaying in her dreams and when Olivia woke up she smiled, knowing it wasn't just a dream. However when she looked around her apartment for the object of her affection, the blonde was nowhere to be found.


	14. Happy Ending

Olivia got dressed, wondering what happened to Alex. There was no note, no misplaced dishes, not even a sign that the blonde had ever been there. Olivia frowned and hung around her apartment as long as possible before heading to work.

"You look tired," Elliot commented as she walked in.

She did a u-turn on the way to her desk to go to the coffee pot. "I am."

"Long night?" Elliot smirked.

Olivia turned to look at him and upon seeing the smug look on his face, it seemed like he knew something she didn't. She was about to retort when she heard someone start yelling in the direction of the Captain's office.

"It's not my goddamned job to clean up your mess!" she heard the distinct voice of Alex Cabot yell at someone. "And I'll be damned if you take this case from me. You have absolutely no cause!"

Olivia's eyes widened at Elliot.

"She's been on a rampage all morning," Elliot shook his head with a smile, "Something about the feds trying to take one of her cases. She's in there with a federal prosecutor."

Olivia turned back to her coffee hoping that waking up in her apartment wasn't what started the rampage. The door to Don's office opened and closed. He had an amused look on his face. "I had to get out of there before I got hit was a stapler. Lawyers are vicious."  
The female detective shuffled to her desk, coffee in hand, "Anything new?"

"Not right now," Cragen shook his head, "Munch and Fin are checking out a lead in the lower east side." He sat down at Munch's desk. "How is the paperwork for the Renaldo case coming? Cabot's going to want it when she gets out of there. Either to take back to her office or to throw off the federal prosecutor."

Elliot chuckled, "It's all done." He opened his drawer and pulled it out, handing it to Cragen. The captain got up and walked out the door, into the hallway.

"So," Elliot looked at Olivia, "A buddy of mine saw you last night."

Olivia's eyes went wide before she looked down at her coffee, "Oh yeah? Where?"

"Strip club," Elliot looked straight at her.

Already having figured as much, Olivia already had a default answer, "I was checking on the dancers and picking up Alex."

"She was at a strip club?"

"With her friends," Olivia shrugged.

The door flew open to Cragen's office. Alex stormed out followed by none other than Abbie Carmichael. "Alex you know I don't like this any more than you do."

"Then do something about it," Alex growled as she walked into the hallway with Abbie trailing behind her.

When they disappeared, Olivia turned to Cragen, "You didn't say it was Abbie."

"I didn't get a chance to," Cragen looked at his watch, "I have a Captains' meeting. You two are on your own for a little while. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah," Elliot smirked, "I think we can keep our hands out of the cookie jar."

A couple hours later, Olivia rose from her chair, "I need to run to my apartment. I forgot my wallet this morning."

Elliot nodded, "I have to get to Elizabeth and Dickie's school for career day. I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

Olivia went to her apartment and yawned. She knew she was exhausted. _Exercising_ all night with Alex wore her out. She set her alarm and laid down on her bed for a quick little nap.

However, she was unable to settle into any kind of sleep. She rolled over in her bed and picked up her phone. She dialed Alex's number a little before noon to see if she was okay.

"Cabot," Alex answered in a sing-song voice. Because of that Olivia knew she was happy and knew who was calling.

"Hey Alex," Olivia sighed contently hearing the playfulness in the blonde's voice.

"Did you just wake up?" Alex asked, the noise around her funneling into the phone.

"No," Olivia answered, "I was just wondering if you wanted to-"

Alex cut her off, "Hold on Liv. Someone wants to talk to you."

"Olivia Benson," her mother's voice came over the phone, "Are you just waking up?"

"No mom," Olivia smiled and shook her head, sitting up in her bed, "I've been up since seven and I've already been to work today. Where are you?"

"42nd street," her mom stated, "More specifically, Valentino's. You should come join us."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

"Bye honey."

Olivia grumbled, "Bye mom."

Serena handed Alex back her phone, "So where were we?"

Alex slid her phone into her attaché, "Mary Shelley."

"Oh yes. Very interesting woman…"

Olivia walked up to the table ten minutes later while Alex was mid-sentence, "Her pain was evident in the book. It was terrible depressing. My college roommate read it and was reduced to tears. Given she cried a lot, over everything anyway but the book was moving, given the right set of eyes to read it. I had to read it several times to understand it, and I'm sure that I still don't get it completely."

Olivia sat down and Alex smiled at her. Olivia urged Alex on with her hands, "Please continue."

"I think I was done," Alex answered and looked to Serena, "It may not be the best analysis, but I think law school ruined me in that department."

Serena smiled softly, "That was a beautiful analysis." She slowly rose, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to powder my nose." She walked off into the back of the restaurant.

No sooner was she out of view then did Olivia feel Alex's lips on her own. The kiss was hungry and fevered, but soft at the same time. Olivia brought her hand up and tangled it in the long blonde hair.

When Alex pulled away she had a smug smile on her face, "I really love doing that."

"I love it when you do too," Olivia grinned and ran her fingers over Alex's cheek.

The blonde sunk back into her chair, "Do you want to come over tonight?"

Olivia thought for a moment, "How about I take you out to dinner and then we could see how it goes from there?"

Alex chuckled, "You're such a traditionalist. It's fantastic, but how about I take you out? I know this great restaurant you'll love."

The detective nodded, "Fine with me."

The ADA leaned forward and captured Olivia's lips again, but this time with a slow, sweet kiss. "It's a date."

* * *

I finally finished it. So that's the end. I'm thinking of starting to write Rizzoli & Isles, but that's after I get a better feel for Isles. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
